


A Strange Day

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's having a strange day.





	A Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

We had gone to a meeting the night before, and as usual, I spent the night at Jack's. I woke up and saw it was almost noon. That was odd in itself. Whenever we spent the night together, he got me up early for a quickie and tortured me so I wouldn't go back to sleep, always complaining he was lonely. I stretched and went to the bathroom, blinking as I saw my toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter. Usually, I used his. I didn't remember bringing mine there, but I figured I must have. I also must have been more tired then usual because I didn't remember bringing my razor, the special brand of shaving cream I use, or my aftershave either. I went downstairs, wondering if I had picked up some kind of bug on P3R-971 that caused short-term memory loss.

He smiled at me, a bigger grin then usual, and told me to sit down and enjoy my late breakfast.

He made me coffee. Not the instant kind, like he usually makes, but the real stuff. I saw the coffee grinder on the counter and the bag from Barnie's. Was that *my* coffee grinder? Nah, couldn't be. *That* I would remember bringing over. Jack must have bought one so I'd stop bitching about the instant.

And what a breakfast...my favorite: chocolate chip pancakes, with a whipped cream smile and two maraschino cherry eyes.

After I ate, I gave him a kiss, thanked him and went upstairs to get dressed, thankful that I had remembered to bring a change of clothes the night before. I came down and told him I had errands to run, that I loved him, and that I would see him later. He just nodded and cleaned up the kitchen.

I went out to my car, knowing my tank was almost on empty, got in, and saw the tank was full. I then noticed it had been taken through the carwash.

I was expecting Rod Serling to pop out from behind the bushes at any moment.

Then something else hit me and I ran back inside.

Cautiously peeking into the living room, I saw it.

My fish tank.

Now what the hell was my fish tank doing in Jack's living room?

I found Jack downstairs in the laundry room, whistling. I could have sworn the tune was 'Our House (In the middle of the street)' but shook my head. Jack didn't do New Wave.

Then I realized that the suit I'd been wearing had to go to the dry cleaners. I went up to his bedroom and my mouth dropped open. 

When we had gone to bed, the only thing of mine in the closet was that suit. Now, it looked like my entire closet had been moved. I blinked, realizing I had noticed something else and raced downstairs.

I stood at the entrance to the guestroom, but it was no longer a guestroom. There were boxes stacked and I carefully opened one, seeing some of my artifacts. 

I raced back to the living room. 

My sword collection was carefully mounted in the same position it had been in my apartment. My books were placed on shelves, in alphabetical order no less, along with my DVD's and CD's. Next to the photo Jack kept of Charlie in his baseball uniform, there was the one lone photo I had of Sha'uri, taken so many years before by Lou Feretti.

All of my personal belongings were now in Jack's house.

"JAAAACCCKKKKK!!"

I heard the footsteps running upstairs, watched Jack come flying into the living room, fall over the footstool, sail over the recliner, tumble over the couch and land at my feet...flat on his back.

"Yeah Danny?" he asked, with a stupid grin.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him, as I helped him up.

"Like a bitch. Now what are you screaming about?"

"M-m-my fish." 

"Yep, those are your fish."

"My...my...." I looked at the wall.

"Yeah, I alphabetized the books and I made sure the swords were in the exact same position. Sam took photos to make sure it would be right."

"My clothes?"

"I gave you half the closet and the armoire. If it's not big enough, you can have the dresser."

"My artifacts?"

"Don't panic. Nyan and Jonas packed them up. I didn't touch a thing. I told them they were both going back to their respective planets if anything was broken. And since the two of them are now sharing an apartment, I thought we'd give them your furniture. Unless you'd prefer yours here, in which case we'll give them mine."

I stared at him open-mouthed, gathering my thoughts, which were coming a mile a minute. But the only word out of my mouth was, "Why?"

"Because I need someone to walk the dog for me. Because I wanted an espresso maker and I'm too cheap to buy one. Because you have all the 'I Love Lucy' DVD's and she's my favorite."

He gave me the biggest, softest, sappiest smile I'd ever seen, gathered me in his arms and smothered me with kisses. He finally let me up for air, whispering in my ear.

"Because I love you."

I returned the words the only way I, a speaker of twenty-three languages, could.

I kissed him back.

FIN


End file.
